Quadrilateral $ABCD$ is a square, and segment $AE$ is perpendicular to segment $ED$. If $AE = 8$ units and $DE = 6$ units, what is the area of pentagon $AEDCB$, in square units? [asy]
size(150);
pair A, B, C, D, E;
A=(0,10);
B=(0,0);
C=(10,0);
D=(10,10);
E=(6.4,5.2);
draw(A--B--C--D--A);
draw(A--E--D);
label("A", A, NW);
label("B", B, SW);
label("C", C, SE);
label("D", D, NE);
label("E", E, S);
[/asy]
Explanation: Noticing that $ADE$ is a 3-4-5 right triangle scaled by a factor of 2, we have $AD=2 \cdot 5=10$. Thus, the area of square $ABCD$ is $10 \cdot 10=100$. The area of triangle $ADE$ is $\frac{1}{2}\cdot 6 \cdot 8=3 \cdot 8=24$. Finally, we calculate the area of pentagon $ABCDE$ to be the difference of the two: $100-24=\boxed{76} \text{ sq units}$.